With the development of wireless communication systems, voice call services have come to be provided over a network. For example, even in LTE, which is a high-speed data communication packet network, Voice over Long-Term Evolution (VoLTE) may provide voice call services in a way similar to existing circuit networks. In VoLTE, a telecommunications company may guarantee quality in the same way as a mVoIP call and may also provide a higher connection speed and significantly improved call quality compared to the existing circuit call type.
LTE/5G communication, which is an environment for serving VoLTE and VoIP, is a communication standard made for data communication and may use an antenna-tuning value aiming for data-based throughput. Accordingly, when a large amount of data other than voice packets is generated while the voice service is being used, quality deterioration such as call distortion or muting may occur.
For example, in the state in which Carrier Aggregation (CA) is activated, a user terminal may use an antenna tuner value for distributing radio resources to a Primary cell (P cell) and a Secondary cell (S cell) by controlling the electric fields of the P cell and the S cell such that they converge on an average value. That is, since the user terminal uses an antenna-tuning value aiming for maximum throughput optimized for data-based lab performance, a VoLTE service provided using the P cell may not provide the best performance.